


Raw

by Scifiroots



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Canon Related, Episode Related, Hurt, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-explosion in “Play with Fire,” Gil finds it difficult to let Greg out of sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> As I was going through my folder to post my CSI stories I found this one. Completely forgot I ever wrote it and I'm not sure exactly _when_ I did, either. I don't think I've ever posted it anywhere.

Gil had been to meat packaging plants often enough to recognize that the flayed back he saw before him looked like a side of raw beef. He stared at the torn flesh, willing away the images of skinned cadavers. This wasn’t a cadaver. The muscles extended and contracted as Greg breathed painfully. Gil heard nothing except the wet, gasping sound of Greg’s breaths.

The explosion had come suddenly, rocking the rooms surrounding the main lab. Gil had been overwhelmed by the heat that poured into Archie’s lab; but seeing Greg, he knew that he had felt nothing. He tried to calculate the temperature it would take to peel the skin off a man’s back. Then again, much of the damage looked to be done by the glass shrapnel.

As the EMTs carefully moved Greg onto the gurney, he emitted a low moan. Gil’s heart jumped painfully and he stepped forward. They moved down the hall and he followed without hesitation, gaze locked on Greg’s face. As they neared the exit, Greg’s eyelids fluttered, reveling unfocused eyes that roamed restlessly.

“You’re alright,” Gil said, an automatic response; this was anything but alright. He received a soft, confused groan in response.

The EMTs headed for the ambulance through a crowd of dazed workers dressed in lab coats. Gil was only vaguely aware of the crowd in his periphery vision. It wasn’t until they began loading Greg into the ambulance that Gil realized he could no longer follow. He would have to stay behind, try to figure out what had happened.

The doors closed and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the cacophony of sound—sirens of the ambulance, people murmuring, even a few stuttered sobs. Had this been an attack? An accident? Too much for him to think about right now, his emotions still too near the surface.

Taking a deep breath he turned back towards the entrance. Something caught his eye and for a moment he thought Greg was sitting on the curb, skin and clothes scorched away. A moment later he realized it was Sara, staring blankly at the parking lot. While he wished it was his lover he could comfort, Gil turned his steps towards her to see how she had fared.


End file.
